I Fucking Missed You
by CrazyAly246
Summary: What happens when Damon wakes up from his desiccated slumber to an upset Elena? How will their reunion play out? This is right after episode 15 of season 7, no drama with Stefan waking him up and no drama with the Huntress. Not yet at least.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon. Damon wake up." The sound of a female voice woke Damon from his sleep. Damons eyes flew open and studied his surroundings. His coffin had been opened, the room was lit with light and a figure stood over him, peering into his coffin. Without hesitation, he tried to sit up, but soon realized he couldn't move. Before he could freak out about it he felt a warm wrist being pressed to his lips, and being as hungry as he was, he bit into it without a second thought.

Damons hunger took over as he sunk his fangs into the wrist deeper and sucked the blood faster. He would have drunk this person dry if his nose hadn't smelt what it did. It picked up a familiar aroma, one he hasn't smelt in a long time. Suddenly Damon let go of the arm, his lips now covered in blood as his skin became healthy and alive again. He sat up and then his eyes finally recognized who was standing over him and who's blood he drank. "Elena." He wiped his mouth with his arm then got out of the coffin and embraced Elena. "Oh, please don't let this be a dream. Are you really here? Are you really awake?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into those familiar brown eyes.

Elena let him embrace her but she wasn't happy. She looked at Damon, wanting so badly to kiss him and be caught up on what happened, but seeing him in a coffin beside her, desiccated, made her unhappy and sad. Her heart hurt to think that he couldn't live without her, that he didn't live his life like she wanted him to. "You were supposed to live your life." Her tone was harsh and a bit angry, but then she realized that this wasn;t how she wanted to feel when she woke up from the spell. Anger was the first emotion and she didn't want to start her life being angry.

'Elena, I tried. For months, I tried living without you. I tried doing things in your honor, tried being the good guy and enjoy what life had to bring me, but it was impossible." Damon could tell Elena was angry and he should have planned for this when he decided to remain in a coffin for several decades, but it hurt to see her act this way. He understood it though. "Elena, every day I lived without you was another day that my heart felt empty."

Elena looked at Damon and tried to be less angry but she was still stern with her tone. "Damon, you waisted your life away to be beside me. You missed out on whatever this world has to offer. I wanted you to become happy without me."

Damon stepped closer to her and took her hands, clasping them in his. "I wanted to try, and I did, but you don't know what went down after you left. Stefan and Bonnie almost died because of me. They tried to save me several times, and each time they almost made their own graves because of it. I put myself in this coffin in order to protect them. They were all better off without me." Damon didn't confess his true feelings very often but he never felt shy confessing them infront of Elena. He placed a hand on his coffin and sighed. "Elena, I tried to do right by you, I really did. My soul got trapped inside a stone, causing me to go crazy and hallucinate afterwards. Stefan got marked by a Huntress because he got in between it and me. Bonnie almost got killed by Tyler because she tried saving me from him." Tears welled up in Damons eyes as he spoke this. "I would have suffered the heartache without you outside of this coffin, but every time I tried, the people we both cared about almost got killed. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want you to hate me for having Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline or Alaric die on my behalf. I decided to lay in this coffin and desiccate because it was the safest option for our loved ones." Damon looked at Elena and hoped she understood why he did this. It wasn't because he was selfish and didn't want to live without Elena. It was because he was trying to do right by her and be self _less_.

As Elena listened to Damon explain, her brain became racked with confusion about the little events he mentioned. It made her wonder what the hell happened while she was under the spell. It didn't matter right now though. She could be caught up after, but right now she was so proud of Damon. He was being selfless, and even though he didn't get to live his life like she wanted, he was still here with her, trying to keep their friends alive. She finished the gap between them and planted a loving kiss on Damons lips. She's only been able to dream about being with him again, never being able to actually experience it while she remained in the spell.

Without hesitation, Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and met her kiss. This has been something he's wanted to do for a long time, even while he was desiccated he dreamt and thought about how their reunion was going to turn out and it always ended with them kissing and sometimes even having sex. He wouldn't let himself get carried away yet though, as much as he wanted to, he knew he had to catch her up on what happened, figure out what year it was and try and figure out who was still alive.

Their kiss lasted for long time before they both pulled away, both breathless and trying to get air back into their lungs. Elena looked at Damon as her hand gripped the front of his shirt. "Catch me up on what happened. At least, up until you put yourself in this coffin."

Damon nodded in agreement and took her hand. "Of course. First, lets get you something to eat. You're probably starving and well, so am I." A grin came to his lips as he planted a kiss on Elena's temple. "I fucking missed you."


	2. Peaceful Moment

After opening the door to the storage unit they had been in, Damon looked at Elena and smiled. "What would you like to do today? You get to choose." Of course, the first thing on Damons mind was to catch her up to speed on what happened, and to figure out what year it was, but he also wanted to enjoy some time with Elena before they got swept away with any drama that was going to unfold.

Elena looked around at their surroundings and noticed familiar buildings. She heard Damons question but she couldn't answer it right now. "Why are we in New York?" When she became frozen in that spell and said goodbye to everyone in her head, she remembered being placed in the tomb for safe keeping. Being in New York made her confused.

"Well, we had some complications keeping you in such an obvious place. This was the safest place we could think of." A slightly worried look came across Damons face as he worried that Elena was going to start asking about what happened. He really didn't want to tell her that his own mother had taken her body hostage and used it as leverage. He wanted all these stories to wait until later.

Elena did want to ask what happened. She didn't know what year it was yet but if her time with Damon and Stefan made her learn anything, it's that drama was as natural as the sun. Elena opened her mouth and was about to ask what happened while she was asleep, but she stopped herself. Seeing Damons handsome face in front of her made her realize something: as much as she wanted to be caught up on what happened, she also wanted today to be peaceful. Calm, peaceful moments were hard to come by, especially right before Elena became frozen in a spell.

Images of Alaric and Jo's wedding came into her mind and she remembered how Kai ruined everything. She shook her head to get those images out of her head before she put her thumbs through Damons belt loops. "Well, you'll have to catch me up, but, not yet. Right now, " She paused as she tilted her head before making up her mind. "Right now, I really want a greasy burger. I want to enjoy being with you while I can."

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "Are you expecting our time together to expire?" He asked curiously. "Or, is there something you wish to tell me?" He was asking more in a playful manner, but part of him wondered if Elena was changing her mind on being with him.

A laugh came from Elena's throat as she shook her head. "None of the above. I just want to enjoy today before anything happens. If memory serves me right, a "normal" day in the life of a Salvatore usually means dealing with big bad vampires, evil witches, or some other kind of evil that wants you, Stefan or me dead." Her pretty eyes looked up at Damon as she placed her hands around his neck. "I just want to enjoy today, without knowing any bad things that happened while I was acting as Sleeping Beauty."

Hearing her explanation made Damon relax. She wasn't thinking of breaking up with him and that was a huge relief. He nodded and smiled. "Of course. Well, I can certainly make it my mission to make today just about us. Lets go grab a burger and figure out what year it is, shall we?" His signature grin appeared on his lips before he kissed his girlfriends lips.

…

After stopping at a McDonalds and getting a couple Big Mac meals, Damon and Elena found themselves sitting at a pier with their feet dangling over the edge while they filled their bellies with food. Damon was really craving blood but he was willing to control himself for Elena's sake. This burger might not be a warm and tasty artery, but it was still pretty tasty and good enough for now.

They sat in silence for a long time as they tried to get their thoughts together. While at the McDonalds, Damon had politely asked someone what day and year it was. He had forwarded the information to Elena afterwards and it was a lot to take in.

After taking a deep breath, Elena finally broke the silence as her burger sat in her hands half eaten. Her eyes focused at the horizon where the water and the sky met each other. "I can't believe it's 2083." The thought overwhelmed Elena for 2 reasons. One is because it didn't feel like she was frozen for so long, and the other reason was more morbid. "Me being here….it means that Bonnie is gone." She didn't look at Damon as she let this realization sink in. She didn't want to end up crying, and she knew if she looked at Damon that she would cave and let the water works begin.

Damon hadn't thought of that until Elena mentioned it. Not that he was heartless and didn't care, but, it's one of the few things he just briefly forgot about. His eyes looked down at the water below them. It was a beautiful afternoon. There was a slight breeze off the water as the sunlight danced off its surface. When they woke up it was close to noon, so there was still plenty of daylight to enjoy. After looking sadly down at the water, Damon braved a look at Elena and hoped she was okay. He put his burger down before putting his arm around Elena and kissing her shoulder.

"Elena….I'm so sorry." His voice was soft. He knew how hard Elena was going to take her best friends death, and what made it worse was the fact that Elena never got to say good bye. Heck, Damon didn't even get to say goodbye, but that was his choice because he chose to desiccate next to Elena. They both lost their best friend, and realizing this made tears well up in Damons eyes.

Elena took a deep breath before finally looking at Damon. "I cant wait to read those journals I asked the girls to write." A smile was on her face as she thought of reading them.

Seeing how strong Elena was trying to be made Damons heart skip a beat. It almost broke his heart because he knew that Elena was breaking inside, but she was being the strong woman that she was and trying to pretend she was okay. Damon wanted to talk to her and tell her it was okay to cry, but he also knew that Elena didn't want to cry. Not today. If she could last long enough, she'd wait until tomorrow before mourning her best friends death. All Damon could do was smile and nod. "I'm sure there will be amazing, happy stories in her journal for you. And Caroline will be talking your ears off about what she and Bonnie have been through together, so, I hope you're prepared for that."

Seeing Damon being cocky made Elena smile. She appreciated his humor, it distracted her from her broken heart about Bonnie. She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Damon." She looked at him and let her eyes admire his face. Those pretty blue eyes always captivated her and stole her heart and she was so glad that Damon was alive. She was aware that anything could have happened over these 7 decades. Damon and Stefan could have gotten killed by something and Elena would have woken up alone.

Damon noticed that she was admiring him because he was doing the same with her. He had been afraid that he wouldn't have survived these decades to see Elena again. Choosing to lay in a coffin beside her may be considered selfish by Stefan and Bonnie, he was glad he did. Elena got to wake up with him next to her, she didn't have to wake up alone. "What would you like to do now, princess?" Damon put a hand on Elena's cheek and let his thumb rub against her chin.

There were so many things Elena wanted to do, but the first thing that came to mind was the thing she wanted to do the most. Before answering him, she brought her face closer to his and kissed his lips. She kissed him deeply and made it last several seconds before breaking it. Her breath was coming more shallow as she made up her mind. "I want to do you."


	3. Reunion and Reality

When Elena kissed Damon at the pier, in no time at all Damon zipped them off somewhere private. It was a place Damon had in New York but hasn't been to in a while, until now. As they walked through the doorway of the place, their lips remained glued to each others.

Damon held Elena's ass in his hands before setting her down on the island in the kitchen. He was impatient and wanted to do all of this with the speed of a vampire, but he had to remind himself that Elena was human again and she could get hurt. To compromise with his morals and his impatience, Damon ripped Elena's shirt apart, making it useless scraps of fabric. Elena didn't seem to mind, especially once Damon started kissing her neck and collarbone. His hands reached behind her to undo her bra before tossing it to the floor. A grunt escaped his throat when he felt Elena undo his jeans and push them down his hips, boxers included.

In a blur of movement, Damon had his half naked girlfriend pinned to the wall, kissing her lips roughly before moving to her neck. His vampire nose could tell how turned on Elena was. He could hear her heartbeat thumping rapidly and could sense how hot her blood was. His nose even picked up how wet her panties were, causing Damon to want her 100x more.

Within no time, both lovers were naked and becoming tangled in the bed where Damon moved them. Elena started on top, kissing his jaw and neck before leaving a trail all the way down to the belly button. Damon watched as she sat up on him and took in his hardened erection, causing him to inhale a sharp breath at how great it felt. He watched her rock her hips on him for a moment before he couldn't take the distance any more. Like a bullet, Damon sat up and started kissing her neck while his fingers ran up and down her back before resting on her ass cheeks.

"Don't be gentle with me." Elena spoke with a heavy breath.

A light "hmpph" came from Damon's throat, a half chuckle as he grinned. "Can you handle it?" He asked as his lips grazed her ear.

"Of course I can. I can handle you at your worst, can't I?" A grin of her own was planted on Elena's face.

A low growl escaped Damons throat, taking that as a challenge. This girl knew how to tease him and, boy, was it a turn on. He flipped them and threw her roughly onto the bed, watching her bounce into the bed before getting on top of her and continuing what they started. His lips found Elena's and kissed her harder, goosebumps formed on his back when Elena ran her fingers along his shoulders. He felt her legs wrap around his waist, keeping them closer to each other. Elena broke the kisses as deep moans escaped her throat, her fingers making a path between Damons shoulders and his hair as he roughly pushed his hips against hers. Each time he met with her pelvis, he seemed to plunge deeper, giving them both more pleasure. With how wet she was for him, it was hard to hold back. All Damon wanted to do was please her, make her happy and show her how much he missed her and needed her.

In the blink of an eye, Damon found himself on his back looking up at Elena again, her hips moving fast against him but not fast enough. Damon held her hips and started bucking up into her like a horny rabbit. His blue eyes watched as his human girlfriend dropped her jaw and let out sharp moans. She liked what he was doing. While he fucked her brains out, Damons eyes watched her hands when they trailed up her stomach and stopped at her breasts. Damon continued bucking up into her and simultaneously pulling her hips down to meet his movements, going deep into her each time.

Without thinking about it, Damon found himself sitting up and planting his lips against Elena's neck, his hands on her ass pushing and pulling her hips to get her moving against his cock. "Elena." Damon whispered in a gruff voice. In a breathless whisper, Elena responded back. "Damon." She wasn't able to say more than that though, her lungs burned for air. She pressed her forehead against her vampire lovers as her orgasm slammed into her, her lips parted and jaw locked as the intensity of it washed over her. Damon wrapped his arms around her back as he felt his climax hit him as well, holding both of them in place as the waves pulsed through them.

When it felt like they were both done, Damon lowered his arms to her ass, mostly because they were weakened after his orgasm. He remained sitting upright with Elena, both of them trying to get air back in their lungs. Elena's body heaved, her human lungs not used to such physical exertion. Their foreheads remained against each other while their bodies beaded with sweat. After a long moment of panting and holding each other, Damon Elena move her forehead off of his. Her brown eyes looked into Damons blue ones before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"All I want to do is stay in bed with you." A less breathless Elena stated. Her lungs still yearned for air but it wasn't as bad.

A grin spread across Damons face as his fingers brushed aside some of Elena's hair that was stuck to her cheek. "The feeling is mutual." He lowered them both to the bed and wrapped his arms around his girl once she rested ontop of him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her legs rested between his. "I missed you so much, Elena. If anything or anyone tries to pull us apart, I will have to hurt someone."

A hand reached out to rest on his cheek. "I missed you too, Damon, and I love you so much. I hope nothing interferes with us either. We're finally together." Elena bit her bottom lip and smiled at that thought. "I know I wasn't happy that you were in a coffin beside me, but, to be honest, I'm glad you were beside me. Desiccated or not, I am glad I didn't have to wake up alone."

Damon gently grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and brought it to his lips to kiss her fingers. "I'm glad I could be there for you. I would do it all over again if it meant waking up next to you."

A moment of silence passed over them as Elena slid off Damon to lay beside him, her cheek resting against his chest as her leg rested over his hip. Damon thought Elena might be starting to fall asleep, but then he heard sobbing and felt Elena's body heaving. He looked at her with a concerned expression. "Elena?"

Through tear stained eyes and with a gurgley voice from crying, Elena spoke. "Bonnie's dead. Bonnie's dead, and I didn't even get to say goodbye." She buried her face against Damons side as her crying intensified. Damon turned to lay on his side facing her, wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. A sad expression crossed his face as the reality finally sunk in. Elena couldn't fight her sorrow any longer, she had done a good job at the pier when they ate, but she couldn't fight it back any longer.

"Shhhh." Damon had no idea how to console her. Elena being awake meant that Bonnie was dead. Unless they found a loophole in Kai's spell, there is absolutely no way that Bonnie could be alive. Damon tried to be strong for Elena while she cried out her pain, but he couldn't stay strong for long. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gave in to the pain. Bonnie and him bonded when they had to continuously relive 1994. She became his best friend, whether he wanted that to happen or not, their bond became stronger after being in that prison world together.

Both Elena and Damon cried together in each others arms until they fell asleep.


End file.
